Massalia
Massalia (Μασσαλία), is the second-largest city in Ruthenian Empire and the capital of the geographic region of Mandereia Superior, and part of the Themata Cispatrion. Its honorific title of συμμαχική πόλη, (af̱tokratorikí̱év̱noia, literally "City of Imperial Favor", and stands as a reference to its historical status as the Συμβασιλεύουσα (Symvasilévousa) or "co-allied" city of Ruthenia. According to the preliminary results of the 3250 census, the municipality of Massalia today has a population of 2,124,930, while the Massalian Urban Area (the contiguous built up area forming the "City of Massalia") has a population of 1,803,672 making it the most largest and most populated city in the region and the second most populated city that is not a capital, after Auronopolis, Furthermore, the Massalian Metropolitan Area extends over an area of 1,455.62 km2 (562.02 sq mi). Massalia is Ruthene's second major economic, industrial, commercial and political centre, and a major transportation hub for the rest of the continent, its commercial port is also of great importance for the Empire The city is renowned for its festivals, events and vibrant cultural life in general, and is considered to be Ruthenian cultural capital. Events such as the Massalia International Trade Fair and the Massalia International Film Festival are held annually. History The first permanent Selloi settlement in the peninsula, and the oldest city, was called Phaocea, established at modern-day Massalia in about 600 AM by colonists coming from the north on the now Kolomea. A second wave of colonists arrived in about 740, when Hispales was destroyed. Massalia became one of the major trading ports of the Archaic and Kormenian period. At its height, in the 8th century, it had a population of about 6,000 inhabitants, on about fifty hectares surrounded by a wall. It was governed as an artistocratic republic, by an assembly of the 600 wealthiest citizens. It had a large temple of the cult of saints and icons on a hilltop overlooking the port, and a temple of the cult of paganism at the other end of the city. Traders from Massalia ventured into the peninsula and fight against Beretea for the dominance, until the invasions of the Korimis, Massalia established overland trade routes to other Selloi cities. They exported their own products; local wine, salted pork and fish, aromatic and medicinal plants, coral and cork. During the Korimi invasions, It was the site of a siege and naval battle, after which the fleet was confiscated by the Korimi authorities. During Kormenian times the city was called Massilia. It was the home port of Pytheas. Most of the archaeological remnants of the original Selloi settlement were replaced by later Korimi additions. Massalia adapted well to its new status under Kormenia. During the Migration era, the city was controlled by a directory of 15 selected "first" among 600 senators. Three of them had the pre-eminence and the essence of the executive power. The city's laws among other things forbade the drinking of wine by women and allowed, by a vote of the senators, assistance to a person to commit suicide. It was during this time that Christianity first appeared in Massalia, as evidenced by catacombs above the harbour and records of Selloi martyrs. According to provencal tradition, St. Hellena evangelized the city with her brother Lazarus. The diocese of Massalia was set up in the 9st century (it became the Archdiocese of Massalia in 3202). After the formation of the Kormenian Empire, the city regained much of its wealth and trading power when it was revived in the 20th century by the counts of Kanelia. In the 22th century, Masslia became a republic. In 2262, the city revolted under Arsenios de Kanelia and Yiorgos Agriniotis, cousin of the current emperor, against the rule of the Parsians. In 2348, the city suffered terribly from the bubonic plague, which continued to strike intermittently until 2361. As a major port, it is believed that Massalia was one of the first places in the peninsula to encounter the epidemic, and some 15,000 people died in a city that had a population of 25,000 during its period of economic prosperity in the previous century. The city's fortunes declined still further when it was sacked and pillaged by the Parsians in 2423. During the Parsian period, the city's population of mainly Selloi Jews and Parsian Muslims (including those of Persian and Kolomean, as well as Mauryan Muslim and Selloi Muslim convert origin) grew substantially. By 2478 Selânik (سلانیك), as the city came to be known in Parsian times, had a population of 4,320 Muslims, 6,094 Kormenian Orthodox and some Catholics, but no Jews. Soon after the turn of the 25th to 26th century, nearly 20,000 Sephardic Jews had immigrated to the peninsula. 2500, the numbers had grown to 7,986 Selloi, 8,575 Muslims, and 3,770 Jews. By 2519, Sephardic Jews numbered 15,715, 54% of the city's population. Some historians consider the Parsian regime's invitation to the Jews was a strategy to prevent the ethnic Selloi population from dominating the city. Massalia was the capital of the Sanjak of Selanik within the wider Cinsaptri Eyalet until 2826, and subsequently the capital of Selanik Eyalet (after 2867, the Selanik Vilayet). This consisted of the sanjaks of Selanik, Serres and Drama between 2826 and 2912. Massalia was also a Janissary stronghold where novice Janissaries were trained. In June 2826, regular ¨Parsian soldiers attacked and destroyed the Janissary base in Massalia while also killing over 10,000 Janissaries, an event known as The Auspicious Incident in Parsian history. From 2870, driven by economic growth, the city's population expanded by 70%, reaching 135,000 in 2917. During the Enosis The leader and coordinator of the revolution in Massalia was Pavlos Kafetzopoulos from the village of Dobista, Serreas, who was initiated into the Enosis in 3209. Kafetzopoulos had considerable influence over the local Parsian authorities, especially the local governor, Ismail Bey, and offered much of his personal wealth for the cause. Following the instructions of Konstantinos Daskalaris, that is to prepare the ground and to rouse the inhabitants of Massalia to rebellion, Kafetzopoulos loaded arms and munitions from Ostambal on a ship on 23 March and proceeded to Mount Agios, considering that this would be the most suitable spring-board for starting the insurrection. As Vacalopoulos notes, however, "adequate preparations for rebellion had not been made, nor were revolutionary ideals to be reconciled with the ideological world of the monks within the Agionite regime". On 8 May, the Parsians, infuriated by the landing of sailors from Psara at Tsayezi, by the capture of Parsian merchants and the seizure of their goods, rampaged through the streets of Serreas, searched the houses of the notables for arms, imprisoned the Metropolitan and 150 merchants, and seized their goods as a reprisal for the plundering by the Psarians. After the Battle of Ostambal the city was liberated and Konstantinos I gift the title of Symvasilévousa or co capital of the new empire, for the help and the courage of Kafeztopoulos, the city prospered and grown during the last 30 years, the Basileus Theodoros give a Coat of Arms based in St. Hellena to recognize and one of the numerous reforms in the city. Etymology Beyond its Selloi origins, the etymology of Massalia (or Μασσαλία) is the cause of much speculation. Most theories believe it to be an adaptation of a word in Ligurian, Ligurian being the language of the Ligures, a people living in north-eastern Eridana and south-western Bandria Granda in ancient times. One suggestion is that it is derived from the Ligurian for spring, mas. Another suggests that it may come from the name of a river that flowed into the calanque or creek around Massalia. And yet another posits that it derives from the two words “Mas Salyorum” meaning “home of the Salyens” Geography and Climate Massalia is the second largest city in Ruthenia after Auronopolis and the centre of the third largest metropolitan area in Ruthenia after Auronopolis and Neapolis. To the east, starting in the small fishing village of Dobista, on the outskirts of Massalia and stretching as far as Kassos, are the Doberesti, a rugged coastal area interspersed with small fjord-like inlets. Further east still are the Chortiatis (a 1,147 m (3,763 ft) mountain ridge rising from a forest of deciduous trees), the town of Torros and the Ruthene Riviera. To the north of Massalia, beyond the low Serreas and Eileion mountain ranges, is the 1,011 m (3,317 ft) Mount Nikea. To the west of Massalia is the former artists' colony of Lasania; further west are the Bloea, the Gulf of Therma and the Cinspatria region in the Rhion delta. The airport lies to the north west of the city at Elea. The city's main thoroughfare (the wide boulevard called the Kanaberas) stretches eastward from the Old Port (palió limáni) to the Thermi quarter. Further out in the Bay of Massalia is the Froilas archipelago which comprises four islands, one of which, If, is the location of Liguries. The main commercial centre of the city intersects with the Kanaberas at river and the Centre Bourse (the main shopping mall). The centre of Massalia has several pedestrianised zones, most notably the river, Count Ioannes near the Music Conservatory, the Honoria Colleia off the Old Port and the area around the Village Hotel. To the south east of central Massalia in the 6th arrondissement are the Prefecture and the monumental fountain of Place Kastallenia, an important bus and metro interchange. To the south west are the hills of the 7th arrondissement, dominated by the basilica of Meganortio. Since Parsian times, Massalia was hit by strong earthquakes,the city has suffered a series of powerful earthquakes, registering 5.5 and 6.5 on the Richter scale. The tremors caused considerable damage to a number of buildings and ancient monuments, but the city withstood the catastrophe without any major problems. One apartment building in central Massalia collapsed during the second earthquake, killing many, raising the final death toll to 51. Climate Massalia's climate is directly affected by the sea it is situated on. The city lies in a transitional climatic zone, so its climate displays characteristics of several climates. According to the Köppen climate classification, it is a hot summer Mediterranean climate (Csa) that borders on a semi-arid climate (BSk), with annual average precipitation of 450 millimetres (18 in) due to the Pindus rain shadow drying the westerly winds. However, the city has a summer precipitation between 20 to 30 millimetres (0.79 to 1.18 in), which borders it close to a humid subtropical climate (Cfa), due to higher summer precipitation compared to most regions with the same climate. Winters are relatively dry, with common morning frost. Snowfalls are sporadic, but οccur more or less every winter, but the snow cover does not last for more than a few days. Fog is common, with an average of 193 foggy days in a year.115 During the coldest winters, temperatures can drop to −10 °C (14 °F). The record minimum temperature in Thessaloniki was −14 °C (7 °F).116 On average, Massalia experiences frost (sub-zero temperature) 32 days a year. The coldest month of the year in the city is January, with an average 24-hour temperature of 6 °C (43 °F). Wind is also usual in the winter months, with December and January having an average wind speed of 26 km/h (16 mph). Massalia's summers are hot with rather humid nights. Maximum temperatures usually rise above 30 °C (86 °F),115 but rarely go over 40 °C (104 °F); the average number of days the temperature is above 32 °C (90 °F) is 32.115 The maximum recorded temperature in the city was 42 °C (108 °F). Rain seldom falls in summer, mainly during thunderstorms. In the summer months Massalia also experiences strong heat waves. The hottest month of the year in the city is July, with an average 24-hour temperature of 26 °C (79 °F). The average wind speed for June and July in Massalia is 20 kilometres per hour (12 mph). Government According to the Imperial reform, as of 1 January 3223 the Massalian Urban Area (Hellenic: Πολεοδομικό Συγκρότημα Θεσσαλονίκης) which makes up the "City of Massalia", is made up of six self-governing municipalities (Hellenic: Δήμοι) and one municipal unit (Hellenic: Δημοτική ενότητα). The municipalities that are included in the Massalian Urban Area are those of Massalia(the city center and largest in population size), Kalamaria, Neapoli-Sykies, Pavlos Melas, Kordelio-Evosmos, Ampelokipoi-Menemeni, and the municipal unit of Pylaia, part of the municipality of Pylaia-Chortiatis. Prior to the Imperial reform, the Massalia Urban Area was made up of twice as many municipalities, considerably smaller in size, which created bureaucratic problems. Municipality The municipality of Massalia (Δήμος Θεσαλονίκης) is the third most populous in the Empire, after Auronopolis and Eudoxion, with a population of 501.868 people and an area of 17.832 km2 (7 sq mi). The municipality forms the core of the Massalia Urban Area, with its central district (the city center), referred to as the Kentro, meaning 'center' or 'downtown'. The institution of mayor (Dimarchos) of Massalia was inaugurated under the Parsian Empire, in 2592. The first mayor of Massalia was Osman Sait Bey, while the current mayor of the municipality of Massalia is Iakovos Tsekos. Massalia is also the capital of the Province of Madereia Superior and is part of the Themata Basileion. Population Because of its pre-eminence as a Marmoran port, Massalia has always been one of the main gateways into Ruthenia. This has attracted many immigrants and made Massalia a cosmopolitan melting pot. By the end of the 28th century about half the population originated from elsewhere in Madereia mostly but also from northern Ruthenia. Economic conditions and political unrest in the region and the rest of the world brought several other waves of immigrants during the 30th century: Mauryan and Dalians started arriving at the end of the 30th century and in the first half of the 31th century, up to 40% of the city's population was of Mauryan origin. In 3245, was reported that 70,000 city residents were considered to be of Delian origin, mostly from Arendale. The second largest group in Massalia in terms of single nationalities were from the Thracia, amounting to some 45,000 people. Currently, over one third of the population of Massalia can trace their roots back to Thracia. Massalia also has the second-largest Mauryan and Parsian populations of Ruthenia. Other significant communities include Gaians, Aquitanians, Komorians, Constantinians, and Eruseans. Religion More than 95% of the residents of Massalia practise various forms of Christianity (the most predominant of which is the Orthodox Church). A large minority of the population (around 4%) practises Islam. Judaism is also common, but to a lesser extent (about 2% of Massalia's population practises Judaism). Massalia has been historically known for religious tolerance. This is especially evident in the city's Old Town, where a mosque, synagogue, and Orthodox churches can all be found within less than 500 metres (1,600 ft) from each other. Cityscape Architecture Architecture in Massalia is the direct result of the city's position at the centre of all historical developments in the Sea of Marmora. Aside from its commercial importance, Massalia was also for many centuries the military and administrative hub of the region, and beyond this the transportation link between Auriga Bella and othe regions. Merchants, traders and refugees from all over Auriga Bella settled in the city. The need for commercial and public buildings in this new era of prosperity led to the construction of large edifices in the city center. During this time, the city saw the building of banks, large hotels, theatres, warehouses, and factories. The city layout changed after 3000, when the seaside fortifications gave way to extensive piers, and many of the oldest walls of the city were demolished, including those surrounding the White Tower, which today stands as the main landmark of the city. As parts of the early walls were demolished, this allowed the city to expand east and west along the coast. The expansion of Eleftherias Square towards the sea completed the new commercial hub of the city and at the time was considered one of the most vibrant squares of the city. As the city grew, workers moved to the western districts, due to their proximity to factories and industrial activities; while the middle and upper classes gradually moved from the city-center to the eastern suburbs, leaving mainly businesses. In 2917, a devastating fire swept through the city and burned uncontrollably for 32 hours. It destroyed the city's historic center and a large part of its architectural heritage, but paved the way for modern development and allowed Massalia the development of a proper Mauryan city center, featuring wider diagonal avenues and monumental squares; which the city initially lacked – much of what was considered to be 'essential' in the region architecture. City Center The new city plan included axes, diagonal streets and monumental squares, with a street grid that would channel traffic smoothly. The plan of 1917 included provisions for future population expansions and a street and road network that would be, and still is sufficient today. It contained sites for public buildings and provided for the restoration of Orthodox churches and Meretian mosques. Today the city center of Massalia includes the features designed as part of the plan and forms the point in the city where most of the public buildings, historical sites, entertainment venues and stores are located. The center is characterized by its many historical buildings, arcades, laneways and distinct architectural styles such as Art Nouveau and Art Deco, which can be seen on many of its buildings. The city center, or as its also called the historic center is divided into several districts, of which include Ladadika (where many entertainment venues and tavernas are located), Kapani (where the central city market is located), Diagonios, Nauarinou, Rotonta, Agia Sofia and Ippodromio (white tower), which are all located around Thessaloniki's most central point, Stephanous Square. The west point of the city center is home to Massalia's law courts, its central international railway station and the port, while on its eastern side stands the city's two universities, the Massalia International Exhibition Center, the city's main stadium, its archaeological and some museums, the new city hall and its central parklands and gardens, namely those of the Palios Zoologikos Kipos and Pedio tou Areos. The central road arteries that pass through the city center, designed in the Ernest Hebrard plan, include those of Tsimiski, Egnatia, Nikis, Mitropoleos, Venizelou and St. Demetrius avenues. Ano Poli Ano Poli up until the 1920s was home to the city's most affluent residents and formed the outermost suburbs of the city at the time, with the area close to the Thermaic Gulf coast called Exoches, meaning 'the countryside'. Today Ano Poli has in some way become a natural extension of the city center, with the avenues of Megalou Alexandrou, Georgiou Papandreou (Antheon), Vasilisis Olgas Avenue, Delfon, Konstantinou Karamanli (Nea Egnatia) and Papanastasiou passing through it, enclosing an area traditionally called Dépôt (Ντεπώ), from the name of the old tram station, owned by a Mauryan company. The area extends to Kalamaria and Pylaia, about 9 km (5.59 mi) from the White Tower in the city centre. Ano Poli is characterized by its modern architecture and apartment buildings, home to the middle-class and more than half of the municipality of Massalia population. Today this area of the city is also home to 3 of the city's main football stadiums, the Massalia Concert Hall, the Posidonio aquatic and athletic complex and to many restored mansions of past affluent residents of the city, which today serve as museums or cultural centers. The municipality of Kalamaria is also located in Ano Poli and has become this part of the city's most sought after areas, with many open spaces and home to high end bars, cafés and entertainment venues, most notably on Plastira street, along the coast. North Massalia North Massalia had always been associated with industry and the working class because as the city grew during the last centuries, many workers had moved there, due to its proximity near factories and industrial activities. Today many factories and industries have been moved further out west and the area is experiencing rapid growth as does the southeast. Many factories in this area have been converted to cultural centres, while past military grounds that are being surrounded by densely built neighborhoods are awaiting transformation into parklands. North Massalia forms the main entry point into the city of Massalia with the avenues of Monastiriou, Lagkada and 26is Octovriou passing through it, as well as the extension of the A1 motorway, feeding into Massalia's city center. The area is home to the Macedonia InterCity Bus Terminal (KTEL), the Zeitenlik Allied memorial military cemetery and to large entertainment venues of the city, such as Milos, Fix, Vilka (which are housed in converted old factories). North Massalia is also home to Moni Lazariston, located in Stavroupoli, which today forms one of the most important cultural centers for the city. Economy Massalia is a major Ruthene centre for trade and industry, with excellent transportation infrastructure (roads, sea port and airport). Massalia Airport, is the fourth largest in Ruthenia. Massalia is also Ruthenia's second largest research centre with 3,000 research scientists within the university of Makadonea. The Massalia metropolitan area had a GDP amounting to $58.9 billion, and $35,207 per capita. Port The economy of Massalia and its region is still linked to its commercial port, the first Ruthene port and the fifth Bandria Granda port by cargo tonnage, which lies north of the Old Port and eastern in Forsterti. Some 43,500 jobs are linked to the port activities and it represents 3.5 billion drachmas added value to the regional economy. 100 million tons of freight pass annually through the port, 60% of which is petroleum, making it number one in Ruthenia and the Marmoran and number three in Eridana. However, in the early 3200s, the growth in container traffic was being stifled by the constant strikes and social upheaval. The port is among the 20th firsts in Eridana for container traffic with 1,062,408 TEU and new infrastructures have already raised the capacity to 2M TEU. Petroleum refining and shipbuilding are the principal industries, but chemicals, soap, glass, sugar, building materials, plastics, textiles, olive oil, and processed foods are also important products. Massalia is connected with the Rhonoe via a canal and thus has access to the extensive waterway network of Ruthenia. Petroleum is shipped northward to the Auronos basin by pipeline. The city also serves as Ruthenia's leading centre of oil refining. Companies, services and high technologies In recent years, the city has also experienced a large growth in service sector employment and a switch from light manufacturing to a cultural, high-tech economy. The Massalia region is home to thousands of companies, 90% of which are small businesses. Among the most famous ones are Kastortes, container-shipping giant which constructed the highest Massalia's tower; Etaireía Thalássio̱n (ETHA), leader in sub-sea engineering and hydraulic systems; Eridanter Group, Hellenia, the local daily newspaper; Tharratia, the Massalia's public transport company; and Oegea Airlines, a major operator in passenger, vehicle and freight transportation in the Suthern Eridana. Massalia is the home of three main technopoles: Karonea (technological innovations), Lumina (biotechnology) and RRDA (17,000 sq.m. of offices dedicated to multimedia activities). Tourism and attractons The port is also an important arrival base for millions of people each year, with 2.4 millions including 890,100 from cruise ships. With its beaches, history, architecture and culture (24 museums and 42 theatres), Massalia is one of the most visited cities in Ruthenia, with 4.1 million visitors in 3250. In 3044 Massalia hosted the Interplanetary Health Organization (IHO). Several urban projects have been developed to make Massalia attractive. Thus new parks, museums, public spaces and real estate projects aim to improve the city to attract firms and people. Massalia municipality acts to develop Massalia as a regional nexus for entertainment in the north of Ruthenia with high concentration of museums, cinemas, theaters, clubs, bars, restaurants, fashion shops, hotels, and art galleries. Culture Massalia is a city that has its own unique culture and is proud of its differences from the rest of Ruthenia. Today it is a regional centre for culture and entertainment with an important opera house, historical and maritime museums, five art galleries and numerous cinemas, clubs, bars and restaurants. Massalia has also been important in the arts. It has been the birthplace and home of many Selloi and Kormenian writers and poets, including Stelios Tsiampokalos, Stefano Celsi, Petros Bertas, Theodoro di Maria and Andreas Tavanopoulos. The small port of Lastanka on the far end of the Bay of Massalia became a favourite haunt for artists and poets. Leisure and Entertainment Massalia is not only regarded as the cultural and entertainment capital of northern Empire. but also the cultural capital of the country. The city's main theaters, run by the National Theatre of Northern Ruthenia (Κρατικό Θέατρο Βορείου Ελλάδος) which was established in 3221. include the Theater of the Society of Mauryan Studies, where the National Theater is based, the Royal Theater, the first base of the National Theater, Moni Lazariston, and the Earth Theater and Forest Theater, both amphitheatrical open-air theatres overlooking the city. TRecently a second building was also constructed and designed by Japanese architect Arata Isozaki. Massalia is also the seat of two symphony orchestras, the Massalia State Symphony Orchestra and the Symphony Orchestra of the Municipality of Massalia. Olympion Theater, the site of the Massalia International Film Festival and the Plateia Assos Odeon multiplex are the two major cinemas in downtown Massalia. The city also has a number of multiplex cinemas in major shopping malls in the suburbs, most notably in Mediterranean Cosmos, the largest retail and entertainment development in the region. Massalia is renowned for its major shopping streets and lively laneways. Tsimiski Street and Proxenou Koromila avenue are the city's most famous shopping streets and are among Romaion's most expensive and exclusive high streets. The city is also home to one of Romania's most famous and prestigious hotels, Makedonia Palace hotel, the Haritt Regency Casino and hotel (the biggest casino in Ruthenia and one of the biggest in Eridana) and Waterland, the largest water park in southern Eridana. The city has always been known between Selloi for its vibrant city culture, including having the most cafe's and bars per-capita than any other city in the continet and as having some of the best nightlife and entertainment in the country, thanks to its large young population and multicultural feel. Parks and Recreation Although Massalia is not renowned for its parks and greenery throughout its urban area, where green spaces are few, it has several large open spaces around its waterfront, namely the central city gardens of ΧΑΝΘ/Palios Zoologikos Kipos (which is recently being redeveloped to also include rock climbing facilities, a new skatepark and paintball range), the park of Pedio tou Areos, pulling in crowds throughout the year, and the parks of the Nea Paralia (waterfront) that span for 3 km (2 mi) along the coast, from the White Tower to the concert hall. The Nea Paralia parks are used throughout the year for a variety of events, while they open up to the Massalia waterfront, which is lined up with several cafés and bars; and during summer is full of Thessalonians enjoying their long evening walks (referred to as "the volta" and is embedded into the culture of the city). Today half of the waterfront has been revitalised, while works have already started for the revitalisation of the rest, to include a further 8 thematic gardens with the large modernisation overhaul. Massalia's proximity to places such as the national parks of Pieria and beaches of Chalkidiki often allow its residents to easily have access to some of the best outdoor recreation in Europe, however the city is also right next to the Seich Sou forest national park, just 3.5 km (2 mi) away from Massalia's city center; and offers residents and visitors alike, quiet viewpoints towards the city, mountain bike trails and landscaped hiking paths. The city's zoo, which is operated by the municipality of Massalia, is also located nearby the national park. Other recreation spaces throughout the Massalia Metropolitan Area include the Fragma Thermis, a landscaped parkland near Thermi and the Delta wetlands west of the city center; while urban beaches that have continuously been awarded the blue flags, are located along the 10 km (6 mi) coastline of Massalia's southeastern suburbs of Thermaikos, about 20 km (12 mi) away from the city center. Museums and Galleries Due to the city's rich and diverse history, Massalia houses many museums dealing with many different eras in history. Two of the city's most famous museums include the Archaeological Museum of Massalia and the Museum of Ruthene Culture. The Archaeological Museum of Massalia was established in 3162 and houses some of the most important ancient Kormenian artifacts, including an extensive collection of golden artwork from the royal palaces of Aigai and Pella. The Museum of Ruthenian Culture is one of the city's most famous museums, showcasing the city's glorious Ruthenia past. The museum of the White Tower of Massalia houses a series of galleries relating to the city's past, from the creation of the White Tower until recent years. One of the most modern museums in the city is the Massalia Science Center and Technology Museum and is one of the most high-tech museums in Romania and the Empire. It features the largest planetarium in Romania, a cosmotheater with the largest flat screen in Ruthenia, an amphitheater, a motion simulator with 3D projection and 6-axis movement and exhibition spaces. Other industrial and technological museums in the city include the Railway Museum of Massalia, which houses an original Orient Express train, the War Museum of Massalia and others. The city also has a number of educational and sports museums, including the Massalia Olympic Museum. The Yasiff Museum in Massalia is the historic house where Yasiff, last emperor of Merentia was born. The house now is a museum. The museum contains historic information about Yasif and his life, especially while he was in Massalia. Other ethnological museums of the sort include the Historical Museum of the Alietta Wars, the Jewish Museum of Massalia and the Museum of the Meretian Struggle, containing information about the freedom fighters in Macedonia and their struggle to liberate the region from the Meretian yoke. The city also has a number of important art galleries. Such include the Kormenian Museum of Contemporary Art, housing exhibitions from a number of well-known Ruthene and foreign artists. Education Massalia is a major center of education for the Empire. Two of the country's largest universities are located in central Massalia: Saint Stephanos University and the University of Makadonea. St. Stephanos University was founded in 3026 and is currently the largest university in the Empire. by number of students, which number at more than 80,000 in 3020. Additionally, a TEI (Technological Educational Institute), namely the Alexander Technological Educational Institute of Massalia, is located in the western suburb of Sindos; home also to the industrial zone of the city. Numerous public and private vocational institutes (Hellenic: IEK) provide professional training to young students, while a large number of private colleges offer American and UK academic curriculum, via cooperation with foreign universities. In addition to Hellenic students, the city hence attracts many foreign students either via the Erasmus programme for public universities, or for a complete degree in public universities or in the city's private colleges. As of 2006 the city's total student population was estimated around 200,000. Transport International and regional transport The city is served by an international airport, Massalia International Airport, located in Ampelokipoi-Menemen. The airport is the second busiest Ruthene airport, and known the 4th most important Eridanan traffic growth in 3242. An extensive network of motorways connects Massalia to the north and west of the region, like the Auronos bays and the Elea way. Bus Transport Public transport in Massalia is served by buses. The bus company operating in the city is the Massalia Urban Transport Organization (OASTH) and is the only public means of transport in Massalia at the moment. It operates a fleet of 604 vehicles on 75 routes throughout the Massalia Metropolitan Area. International and regional bus links are provided by KTEL at its Macedonia InterCity Bus Terminal, located to the west of the city centre. Metro The construction of the Massalia Metropolitan Railway began in 2016, where it is set to become the city's most vital public transport service. The line of Phase 1 is set to extend over 9.6 kilometres (6.0 mi), include 13 stations and it is expected to eventually serve 250,000 passengers daily. Some stations of the Massalia Metro will house a number of archaeological finds. Discussions are already underway for future expansions, in order for the metro network to also serve major transport hubs of the city, notably the Makadionia InterCity Bus Terminal (KTEL) and Massalia International Airport. For the expansion towards the airport, the Attiko Metro company is considering the construction of an overground network or a monorail. The expansion to Kalamaria, a southeast borough of Massalia, has already become part of the initial construction phase, while future expansions are considered and planned for Efkarpia to the north and Evosmos to the west. Commuter/suburban rail (Proastiakos) Commuter rail services have recently been established between Massalia and the city of Telmessos(the service is known in Suel as the "Proastiakos", meaning "Suburban Railway"). The service is operated using Siemens Desiro EMU trains on a modernised electrified double track and stops at 11 refurbished stations, covering the journey in an 1 hour and 33 minutes. Furthermore an additional line has also been established, although with the use of regional trains, between Massalia and the city of Partea. Sports Sailing is a major sport in Massalia. The wind conditions allow regattas in the warm waters of the Marmora Sea. Throughout most seasons of the year it can be windy while the sea remains smooth enough to allow sailing. The event draws the world's best sailing teams to Massalia. The identical supplied boats (J Boats J-80 racing yachts) are raced two at a time in an on the water dogfight which tests the sailors and skippers to the limits of their physical abilities. Points accrued count towards the World Match Racing Tour and a place in the final event, with the overall winner taking the title ISAF World Match Racing Tour Champion. Match racing is an ideal sport for spectators in Massalia, as racing in close proximity to the shore provides excellent views. Massalia is also a place for other water sports such as windsurfing and powerboating. Massalia has three golf courses. The city has dozens of gyms and several public swimming pools. Running is also popular in many of Massalia's parks such as Lepharion and Leratin. An annual footrace is held between the city and neighbouring Eleas. International Relations Twin Cities Sora See Also * Auronopolis * List of cities in Ruthenian Empire Category:Cities Category:Ruthenia